Recently, in order to realize eco-friendly technology and solve problems such as energy exhaustion, an electric vehicle has emerged as a social issue. The electric vehicle is driven by using the motor receiving electricity from a battery to output power, thereby not emitting carbon dioxide and reducing noise. Furthermore, the energy efficiency of the motor used in the electric vehicle is higher than that of an engine.
Therefore, as the key technology for realizing such the electric vehicle are technologies on batteries and motors, recently, research on the weight saving, miniaturization and short charge time of battery have been actively conducted. Particularly, as a battery should be used in an optimal temperature environment to maintain optimum performance and long life, the battery applied to the electric vehicle is difficult to use in an optimal temperature environment due to the heat generated during driving of the electric vehicle and the temperature change of the outside.
Therefore, in order to solve these thermal problems, a cooling system has been applied to an inverter LDC (low voltage DC converter), OBC (On Board Charger), motor, battery, etc. Among these, the battery is operated through its own cooling system, but the other motor, inverter LDC and OBC are cooled through a separate cooling system.
The cooling system is basically configured so that the power and electronic components are cooled by the drive of a motor operated by the control of a controller. In more detail, the power and electronic components such as a motor and an inverter, etc., are operated with vehicle start-up, and the coolant from a water pump circulates the cooling target components such as a motor, an inverter, etc., along a single cooling line to cool the cooling target components while the electric water pump is also driven depending on the conditions.
Therefore, as the cooling system of the electric vehicle is composed entirely among one cooling line, there has emerged a need for an integrated motor control system considering a water pump, a drive motor, or a compressor motor that circulates the cooling water of the cooling line.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.